


Way Back Into Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Romantic Comedy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Music, Music and Lyrics AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a former member of the band, Salt N' Burn, currently only performing at bars and theme parks. <br/>When he gets a chance to write a song for current pop queen, Charlie Bradbury- he's ecstatic.<br/>There's just one problem: He can't write lyrics for shit, and the song is due on Friday.</p><p>Maybe the guy who washes his car can help.</p><p>(Music and Lyrics AU/Fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Back Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and if you're seeing this; Thanks for taking time to check this out! This is my first work on the archive, so I'd appreciate if if you could be gentle. Thanks again!

There is nothing here yet, I'm still writing.


End file.
